Katelyn Monrues story
by I Love Percy Jackson312
Summary: Wars katelyns story. There are 4 OCs and they are younger than Percy Jackson and his friends. Who are her parents why is she so powerful.


In this story percy Jackson and his friends are older.

No one knew the story of Katelyn Monrue. They only knew she came to camp-halfblood with Levi, son of Athena. Its been three years since she has been at camp and still hasn't been claimed. Levi, Nathan, and Alexis are her besties. At first she had a crush on Nathan but got over it when he started dating Alexis. Now she had a crush on Levi like she had for her first-grade through six-grade. She was almost 13 and wanted to be claimed. She had fought in both wars yet her parents wouldn't claim her. Ya parents both her parents were gods, only Levi knew about it. Everyday she gets a little more depressed so its been getting bad.

Katelyn's Pov

It was a normal day at camp we were eating breakfest when Chiron said if i call your name stand up.

Percy Jackson

Annabeth Chase

Nico Diangelo

Thalia Grace

Levi Worner

Nathan Rider

Alexis Bright

Katelyn Monrue

I don't know who was more shocked me or the campers I wasn't very known but when they said my name some campers said who. That comment made my depression worse.

At the Empire state building

Percy was like give me the key and the fight was funny but we got the key. When we got to the throne room all the gods looked at us but was sadder was when they asked who I was. So I stepped up and said "Katelyn Monrue, I haven't been claimed yet. Zeus asked how long I have been at camp and what wars I fought in. So I answered back by saying 3 years and I have been in both wars. Then the creepiest thing happened and the fates arrived.

At once they said."This girl is very important she is way more powerful than any other demigod. If her parents dont claim her right now we will tell you who they are. The gods all looked at me but didn't say anything. After 5 minutes they fates said "All hail Katelyn Monrue daughter of Posieden and Artemis." And I started glowing at their words and when they were done everybody gasped and look at the 2 gods. The campers looked at me and when I went what they said I now have auburn hair and the same color eyes as Percy that was a shocker, so i can stay in those two cabins i asked Percy. He replied "Yes". "I think i will stay in the Artemis cabin first.

At camp

When we got to camp and bast the barrier people just started looking at me. Even Chiron was looking at me confused, Mr. D was looking at me fearfully (I wonder why?). When we went to tell chiron we were back he asked Annabeth "who's the new camper" Mr.D was the one to answer "That's no new camper Chiron that's Katelyn Monrue and her parents claimed and the fates appeared and everthing bla-bla-bla". Chiron's reaction was hiliouras( I know that is spelled wrong. Chiron also asked so my parents were. Well, I thought my cover will be gone but I told him my parents were Artemis and Poseidon.

We got back after dinner so I got my stuff from the Hermes cabin and spent the night at Artemis cabin. Well it's not lights out yet so I got my guitar out and started playing

(Its like summer by Lux)

There's a time in our lives when the rain just goes away

And the seeds that were sown take route for better days

So feel it grow and overflow

And watch it all explode

So let it rise and let it shine cause good times bout to blow

It's like summer like a brand new day

Feel the sunshine shining on your face

It's like summer like a love grenade

Blowing sky high burning up the place

It's like oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

It's like summer

It's like summer

Feel the sun let your heart begin to bloom

See the world through new eyes shed your skin it's time to move

So feel it grow and overflow

And watch it all explode

So let it rise and let it shine cause good times bout to blow

It's like summer like a brand new day

Feel the sunshine shining on your face

It's like summer like a love grenade

Blowing sky high burning up the place

It's like oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Earth is Moven people moven somethings in the air

Head spinning faces grinning feeling everywhere

It's like summer like a brand new day

Feel the sunshine shining on your face

It's like summer like a love grenade

Blowing sky high burning up the place

It's like oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

It's like summer

When I finished the song I heard a lot of clapping an I looked out the window and the whole camp was out there.

The next morning when the horn blew for breakfast I walked over to the Artemis table and got my food. I went over to sacrifice some food for Artemis and Poseidon. I went back to the Artemis table. People kept looking at me it was creepy. I think tomorrow I will sleep in the Poseidon table. I had an hour of FreeTime and so did Levi. We usually go to the lake and talk. I looked at him and saw him look at me I asked a silent question are we going to the beach and he nodded.

Oh the joys of swimming. The rest of my day went great. I can't wait for tomorrow.

The hunters are coming tomorrow I can't wait to meet my mom for the first time.


End file.
